pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
My Talk Voting Oh well, at least thanks for clarifying. Energy X ∞ 19:58, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey, I'd like to ask you a question. Why is it against the rules to go onto the chat without editing at least 10 times? That's what i mean- Why Is '''It against the rules? How have you been? Hey there! Boy, it sure has been quite a while. I just haven't had the time as my high school career nears its end. You seem to be doing well, an admin you are! I was just getting distracted from an essay, when I decided to pay the old Pokémon Wiki a visit. I hope things are going well and that you continue to be a good role model. Sorry for all that crud I did a while back, that was really stupid. 02:01, December 6, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month poll I made a new User of the Month poll, filled in Augusts winner and filled in the archive. I just thought it was about time for us to have a new poll as well we haven't since August. Rainbow Shifter 20:25, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Message Yeah, I did notice that I was unblocked. I was also surprised to see that the limit was lowered to 10. I guess things have chenged seeing as how it would appear there isn't as much activity anymore. I dunno if I'll be back too long to do much. I've been busy lately with it being my senior year and trying to make sure I stay Valedictorian. My Regards, 01:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Oops, forgot to log in. 02:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) My Name Why does my name and a link to my userpage appear above in your talk page rules? 23:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Because you were the last person to edit the page. Rainbow Shifter 23:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Now I feel like an idiot. 01:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon Learnset I'm asking why in the world you deleted the vaporeon learnsets. They are pages that we lack. They are not unneccessary. I'd have half a mind not to go through and add the delete category to all the other learnset articles out there after this incident, but I'm gonna choose not to do that. 22:18, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I don't know what that 98mal dude was thinking. 22:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Episode plots Thanks, though I wisht there was someone else, so that I don't have to do it all by myself... Energy X ∞ 17:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Administrative rights As a previous administrator, who still checks up on this wiki, I ask that I can get my rights transferred over to this account. You can see from this edit that I am indeed Jazzi. I ask that I have my rights transferred so that I can do what I do by checking up, blocking users that need blocking and deleting pages that need deletion. Also, Snow.js slows down the pages so it should be removed. EnemyPeacemaker (talk) 14:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Image Well, since Christmas is near, I guess it is the time tha the background is changed. Can you do it? Energy X ∞ 08:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) So I have noticed. All right, if you think that is the best, so be it. Energy X ∞ 14:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and Merry Christmas to you! Energy X ∞ 14:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Heres the deal. I made a page about the soon-to-come game "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity". I don't know if you beilive me, or if you wanted it re-named, but heres a link showing proof that this game is going to happen. http://www.joystiq.com/2012/12/20/pokemon-mystery-dungeon-opens-gates-to-infinity-on-3ds-in-marc/ Now, then, I do hope to see my page back up on this wiki. ...All right...for now...God of the Forge (talk) 02:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC)God of the Forge Any bloglike things? Hi, is there anywhere to like discuss things like a blog or something, I kinda wanna be active but it seems that there's nthing I haver to add to pages I want to see what people think of Junichi Masuda's announcement that Morimoto will be on Pokemon Smash on Jan. 6 almost a year after B2W2 was announced to see what people think it could be. 04:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ynkrdlevin17 Well on a wiki I am admin off we have blogs and forums. The forums this wiki has seems to be about help and stuff like that. the pages also have talk pages, but what I mean is a seperate thing like blogs would let users talk about their opionons about stuff that just came out in news like for instrance I am interested to see if people think a new game will be announced. I may be a little confusing but all I'm saying is if there's any posibilities for blogs? GO YANKEES 05:02, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Ynkrdlevin17 Oh, is there anything else? Like approved forums that talk about pokemon announcements in the news? I'mjust trying to find a way to contribute since there is no way I can come up with anything help any page alreadyGO YANKEES 05:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much :)GO YANKEES 05:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Note Hey, I want to tell you that I finished all the Season 6 Plots. Although I'd really appreciate that someone adds the Plots as well, even if they are from latest Season... This takes a lot of time, I know, but for 9 days I'm off to school again and I will be able to add at least 2-3 max. plots per day then. Energy X ∞ 19:13, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Alliance :I know but Jazzi said to him that he has to tell all admins about alliances (even though Rocket told me and I told you and we both agreed and at the time we were the only active admins but...) and then Rocket put this template on '''every admins talk page and Jazzi left a message to him saying: "No". I don't see why not and you did agree with me when he first told me about it (we agreed on chat I think). Rainbow Shifter 16:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I've been checking up on the wiki since the move. And I meant the active admins. And messages in chat does not count as visible discussion. – EnemyPeacemaker 18:01, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature Your signature is a bit over the top, do you think you could change it. Thanks. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) User Rights Changed Hi, I'm Uni from PokéFanon. I received an email message today about my user rights being changed here, but I see no sign of it in the user rights log. The email said the summary was "No longer active". That's the same summary as some others today, but my name isn't there. Can you help explain this? Thanks, 21:44, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Oh. Also, the affiliates section's lower left corner isn't "rounded" like the rest of the corners. I don't think that's meant to look like that. - Uni (Again) 21:47, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Editing issues Hi Slayingthehalcyon, this user is keep adding that Fennekin is based on a Canine, I stated that it is not impossible because Fennekin is truly based on a Fennic Fox, ad if Fennekin is based on a Canine it can be based on every type of mammal in that section. That user isn't clear with that and is keep repeating that Fennekin is based on a Canine which that isn't true. Could you make that user clear before this starts out in a edit war which I really dislike to happen. Thank you. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) PokéPower Member Hi, Slayingthehalcyon. I cam here to ask you that I would like to become a member of PokéPower, but I have no idea how I can nominate myself. I think that I've proven myself to be usefull for this wiki. Even so, if isn't time for me for that, then I would be happy to hear that. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Well, two out of three I've surpassed, but the last one not. I am more active frequently so I have to wait first before I will place myself to become a member of PokéPower. Anyway, thanks, I will remind the link you gave me. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:16, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Question I remember you mentioning briefly about me taking over PokePower, but I was wondering if you still wanted me to do that? – EnemyPeacemaker 19:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think I can set it up, unless it needs to be set up a certain way? – EnemyPeacemaker 19:19, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Will do ^^ I'm also going to update it so that it doesn't include the members that haven't edited in ages. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Hey, just wanted to report IPs 122.55.12.149 and 101.161.234.147 for vandalism. Your call on what has to be done. --Teppei Kiyoshi (talk) 05:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete I have revised the video wall. Some videos have nothing to do with this wiki, so I put a delete tag on them. I need to notify that some of the videos aren't English. Though the strangest thing is couple of videos seem to have been deleted, but were still present. So I made them with tag. Not sure what's going on, but that WikiaBot done goof'd... Energy X ∞ 19:47, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, and can you please make a |featured= section in ? It would save a lot of time for the thing that is pretty much the same in every episode - what's that Pokemon.